


Support for...Maric

by brightephemera



Series: Leif Surana [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, King Maric mention, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: At a party in a distant land, Loghain describes something of his loyalty to Maric the fallen King.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir & Female Surana, Loghain Mac Tir & Warden
Series: Leif Surana [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954573
Kudos: 2





	Support for...Maric

The Starkhaven palace – not a royal palace, but by physical dimensions it must count – had several balconies sheltered by velvet curtains. Leif didn’t expect her conversation to be private.

But this was where Loghain had retreated to, and now he looked out over the artificial lake and rolled a full goblet’s stem in his hands.

Leif let the curtain fall behind her. “Well, the Free Marches now have every reason to believe we exist.”

“And possess impressive armor,” he said dryly, nodding toward the shining scales of her hauberk, a piece far more ornamental than practical. “I think that counts for something, Maker help us all. What do you think of their Warden-Commander?”

Aware of probable listeners, she just waved dismissively and made a face.

“You, too, eh? Regardless, I think the exchange was useful.”

Leif nodded. The music inside changed. “Did you have to go to these things before me?”

“Rarely. Maric would trot me out like a prize horse on patriotic occasions. Otherwise, I got to avoid it.” He scoffed. “The urge to sever everything currently wearing a mask is…strong.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I wanted you here.”

“Never apologize to me.” He kept rolling the goblet. “You wanted to prove a point, I know. I am not the Hero of River Dane to these people. I am the Hound of the same. When you call me to heel, Orlais pays attention. So does the rest of the world.”

“You’re useful and you’re good company.”

“My lecture on the subtleties of Fereldan heraldry was surely not something you need to hear about on the way up.”

She smiled. “I spent my life…in places, in Ferelden, that are not Fereldan. You show me what it’s like to be out of the shadow country and in the land. I don’t know anybody else who could do it as well as you.”

“There is a great deal I wanted a king to know, to protect that country. In the absence of a king, however….”

Something splashed in the lake. Leif jumped and tried unsuccessfully to spot it. She looked back and Loghain was staring over the water beside her.

He set the goblet on the balcony rail. “This reminds me of other times.”

“It does?”

“Not the location. Not the people. Not that absurd music. Your hair, maybe.” Leif started. It was out of her usual ponytail, curling down between her shoulder blades. “You have a strength in you like Maric’s. I expect even an elf knows who that is.”

“Your king, before Alistair and Cailan. I was listening.”

“Hm. He could charm armies out of the ground when he wanted to. And he led from the front. His prowess in battle was unmatched. And his friendship…I don’t think he ever understood how rare that was, and what one would do to keep it.” He shook his head, hard. “When he restored Ferelden everyone knew it would stay restored.” He folded his hands to the small of his back. “I made it my personal business to maintain that status after his disappearance.”

Loyalty. She had found it, far from the country’s current doorstep. “Do you know where he disappeared to?”

His jaw worked. “No. I expended everything I could to find him, but in the end I couldn’t wager the country on the chance of finding the man.”

“It must have been hard, not getting an answer.”

“It’s not an exercise I care to do twice.”

“Of course not. You really turned an entire country to looking for him? You, the practical one?”

“He was my commander and my friend. We must have saved one another’s lives a hundred times. I’d have given my life once more. Everything I gave a damn about in Ferelden, I had because of him. He would have welcomed you. He would have given you every opportunity.”

“But I’m a mage.”

“That would make no difference to him.” He looked at her. He looked through her. “The fact is, Maric first reinvited the Wardens and would willingly have been your friend.”

“I think I would have liked that.”

He seemed to relax. He turned toward the water. “I think of being back, in every spare moment.”

“Soon. I’ll be glad to be back, too.”

“I always think there’s another army just over that hill. Sometimes I’m even right.”

“Is it still your job to protect Ferelden?”

“A loaded question.” He looked away. He took a few breaths, sneaking the in and grudging the out. “My daughter has that in hand,” he said, “and she isn’t eager to reprise the Regency situation. No. Ferelden is in competent hands. It is my task to make up for what I did when I was in power. The fact that that involves protecting Ferelden is a salient point in its favor.”

She thought about what she could do to reward that trust. “You don’t have to go back in there. You’ve made your appearance.”

“No. I won’t let them forget who they’re dealing with. I backed Maric.” He said it like a mountain says it’s staying. “They had better know what that means. Come. Let’s show the world that we aren’t afraid to show our faces.”

Later, much later, when she stood feeling the night air riffle through her loose hair on a faraway balcony, she realized that he’d been trying to tell her something. By then it couldn’t make a difference.


End file.
